uzumakifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czwarty Kazekage
Czwarty Kazekage był liderem z Sunagakure. Wygląd Kazekage miał kasztanowe włosy, ciemny oczy i był zazwyczaj przedstawiony z bardzo surowym wyrazem twarzy. Miał na sobie prosta czarną kurtkę i spodnie ze zbroi siatki pod spodem. Niósł małą kaburę przywiązaną do jego biodra. Jak był starszy miał dwie zmarszczki wokół ust. Podczas korzystania z jego Złotego Pyłu, ciemne oznaczenia pojawiały się wokół jego oczu, które dawały duże podobieństwo do własnych ciemnyć oznakowań Gaary. W swoim czasie jako Kazekage nosił standardowy strój, który składał się z luźnego niebieskiego kimono z białego płaszcza i kapelusza sygnaturą kanji (風) wiatr. Osobowość Jak na przystało jego status i odpowiedzialność lidera, Czwartego Kazekage głęboko zależało dobro swojej osady, tak bardzo, że myślał o sprzymierzeniu się z Orochimaru, aby zniszczyć Konohagakure wnosząc zasoby Sunagakure z powrotem w górę, pomimo wiedzy, iż wężowy sannin to niebezpieczny przestępca. To okazało się fatalnym błędem w imieniu jako Kazekage, tak jak on i jego ochroniarze zostali zdradzeni i zamordowani przez niego. Po powrocie z martwych on i Trzeci Raikage mieli nadzieję, że następna generacja jest wystarczająco silna, aby ich powstrzymać od swoich bezmyślnych działań. Anime rozciąga na jego bezwzględnego charakteru jako lider, gdzie wysłał Pakurę na śmierć dla dobra osady. Drogo kochał swoją żonę i dzieci, ale również rozdarty pomiędzy obowiązkami lidera i jako ojciec. Ten konflikt był postrzegany, gdy Gaara został uznany przez radę, był wyraźnie rozczarowany i ostatecznie postanowił dać ostatnią szansę synowi przed pojęciem decyzji, czy go wyeliminować. W tym cely był gotów ustawić skomplikowaną i potencjalnie za kłamstwo z serca zobaczyć determinację syna. Widząc porażkę, wybrał bezpieczeństwo osady nad synem. Biorąc pod uwagę jego ewentualną chęć poświęcenia, a później sojusznika z Orochimaru dla dobra Sunagakure większego dobra i są dowody na to, że Czwarty Kazekage miał silny użytkowy sposób myślenia. Miał też zwyczaj stawiania "wartość" na rzeczy, które mógłby być aluzją faktu, że używał złotego pyłu. Umiejętności Fakt, że był Kazekage oznacza, iż był niezwykle potężnym shinobim. Mógł nawet podporządkować całkowicie uwalnianą ogoniastą bestie jak Shukaku. Perfektywa jego odwetu wystarczyło utrzymać wielką grupę shinobi z Iwagakure wywołujący konflikt na granicy ziemi wiatru. On okazał się spostrzegawczy, identyfikować Daisan no Me Gaary, który szpiegował ich po tym jak Mū wyczuł jego czakrę. Stosował typ nieruchomy styl walki, gdzie manipulował jego Złoty Pył atakujący swoich przeciwników. Ninjutsu Tranformacja Natury right|thumb|159px|Czwarty Kazekage manipuluje Sakin. Czwarty Kazekage był znany z posiadania kekkei genkai uwolnienie magnesu, które w trakcie użytkowania, spowodował ciemne pierścienie objawiające się wokół oczu, podobnych do tych jego najmłodszego syna. Wykorzystał tę możliwość manipulacji ilości Złotego Pyłu, jest zdolny do zwołania ogromnych ilości tych cząstek jako niezbędnych pozornie z bezpośredniej bliskości wokół niego, na stosunkowo krótkich rozpiętości czasu. W przypadku używania ofensywnie, Kazekage dąży do utworzenia gęstej, szybko poruszającej się przepięcia, które mogą w zakresie wielkości od wąskich strumieni kolosalnych fal przeznaczone zaszkodzić celowi przez gwałtownie upadnięcie miażdżąc materiał do nich. Jednak, kiedy jest stosowany w defensywie, zamiast tego stworzył grube barykady pyłu, które były wystarczająco wytrzymałe, aby zablokować duże blokady piasku. Był również w stanie wykorzystać technikę Daisan no Me. Ze względu na fakt, że złoto jest cięższe od piasku, zdołał skorzystać z tej dodatkowej wagi do opanowania Shukaku, kiedy wpadł w szał, a potem zatrzymał ogromną ilość piasku w swojej walce z synem, po prostu przez zmieszanie dwóch substancji razem. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Czwarty Kazekage podczas porodu Gaary. Ponieważ daimyō kraju wiatru obniżył budżet Sunagakure i zamiast korzystać z tańszych usług Konohy, Czwarty Kazekage ujrzał zagrożenie swojej osady wyginięciem. W celu uniknięcia, że postanowił skupić się na zwiększaniu jakości shinobi w wiosce. Jako takie, rozkazał Chiyo do zapieczętowania Shukaku w swoim najmłodszym synu, Gaarze, tak aby mógł stać się ostateczną bronią Suny. W rezultacie, jego żona, Karura, podczas przedwczesnego porodu Gaary, mimo rozpaczy Czwartego ratowania jej życia zmarła. Potem uczył Gaarę ninjutsu, ale przypisano mu opiekuna Yashamaru, a Gaara został odsunięty przez starsze rodzeństwo, Temari i Kankurō. right|thumb|159px|Czwarty widzi jak Shukaku szaleje. Jednak, gdy Gaara dorastał i jego zdolności zaczęły objawiać, Czwarty zdał sobie sprawę, że to było złym wyborem i zaczął dostrzegać Gaarę jako nieudany eksperyment, który zagrażał mieszkańcom Suny, ze względu na niestabilną naturę Gaary atakowania nieumyślnie obywateli. Biorąc pod presją zasoby umierającą osadę oraz rady, że Gaara był bezużyteczny to Czwarty sformował plan, Yashamaru musiał wypróbować kontrolę, pozwalającą szaleć Shukaku. Czwarty użył Złotego pyłu do powstrzymania bestii. Po tym incydencie Czwarty widział w Gaarze porazkę, którą należało wyeliminować i wydawał rozkazy jego zabójstwa, ale te sześć prób zakończyło się porażkami. Jednak później, Gaara zaczął mieć większą kontrolę nad jego uprawnieniami ze względu na jego nowe ideały samotności, Czwarty Kazekage widział to jako okazję do nadania synowi jeszcze jedną szansę i docenić przydatność Gaary, więc przestał wydawania zleceń zabójstw jego syna, w nadziei, że będzie potężnym shinobim. W anime, zauważono, że Czwarty wysłał Pakurę do jej śmierci w ramach niesprawiedliwego traktatu pokojowego między nimi a Kirigakure, gdzie jej życie do ulega przepadkowi. Została wysłana do Kirigakure pod pozorem bycia wysłannikiem, gdzie została zabita. Winę za to została rzucona na Iwagakure, których jego osada miała wtedy jako środek mieszać ich shinobi do wojny. Ponadto, podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, jak Konohagakure chciał tworzyć traktat pokojowy z Iwą, że to spotkanie było celowe na pograniczy Suna, co skłoniło Kazekage i jego siły do nadzorowania wydarzeń powinno nastąpienia bitwy. Stwierdził, że on sobie poradzi z wszelkimi incydentami, które miały się stać, a głupie z Iwy poradził wycofanie się. Inwazja na Konohę left|thumb|159px|Czwarty Kazekage zostaje zamordowany przez Orochimaru. Gdy Orochimaru podszedł Sunagakure z propozycją połączenia sił na inwazję Konohagakure, Czwarty Kazekage uzgadnia z powodu ekonomicznego spadku spowodowanego przez daimyō kraju wiatru pomocą z Konohy. Mając nadzieję na sukces inwazji było uruchomienie dodatkowego finansowania, Kazekage planował uwolnić Shukaku z Gaary w centrum Konohy podczas egzaminów na chūnina umieszczając shinobi w gorszej sytuacji od nich. Jednak zanim mógł zobaczyć jak jego plany rozwijają się, Kazekage zostaje zamordowany przez Orochimaru przebijając go w pierś mieczem Kusanagi. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi right|thumb|159px|Czwarty Kazekage i pozostali Kage. W ramach przygotowań do Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, Czwarty Kazekage został ożywiony przez Kabuto Yakushiego obok innych zmarłych Kage, w celu pokonania zjednoczonych sił shinobi. Gdy Mū, mimo kamuflażu, zostaje później wykrywa zbliżający się czwartą dywizję, Kabuto zmusza go do przywołania pozostałych Kage w celu zapewnienia wsparcia. Wśród tej liczby jest Czwarty Kazekage, który podczas rozmowy z nimi, ujawniał, że był świadomy, ich wyczynów ze słuchu starszych. Następnie oświadczył, że podczas Drugiego Hokage zmarł wiele lat przed jego życiem, ale wiedział, że był ktoś kto władał tą techniką ożywienia, a mówiono na niego Orochimaru. Podczas gdy inni są zajęci przez wzajemne konfrontacje, tylko Czwarty zauważa trzecie oko jego syna obserwujące ich z daleka. left|thumb|159px|Czwarty Kazekage używa Sakin do stłumienia piasku Gaary. W nocy realizuje wycofanie się, każdy z Kage ubolewa możliwości sprzeciwienia się z własnej odpowiedniej wiosce, z Kazekage pozostawiając specyficzną wiarę Trzeciego Raikage, że obecne pokolenie nie przekroczyła swoich własnych. W obliczu ogromnej ściany piasku, on intengruje jego cięższym Złotym Pyłem na falę zbliżającą się, aby ją spowolnić, przy założeniu, że Gaara przekształcił się w Shukaku. Ujawnienia, że była to bardzo metoda, która pozwoliła mu powstrzymać bestię w przeszłości, tak jak jego syn udaje się powstrzymać ich z bronią piasku, potem przebywa na ich siłę wzrostu. Gdy Gaara w końcu ujawnia się, Kazekage jest wstrząśnięty, że widzi jego syna, a nie Shukaku, zmuszając go do zapytania o lokalizację bestii, otrzymuje w odpowiedzi, że Gaara nie jest jinchūrikim, którego ojciec stworzył. right|thumb|159px|Sakin Czwartego Kazekage zderza się z piaskiem Gaary. Nie móc zrozumieć okoliczności ożywienia syna po wyciągnięciu jednoogoniastego, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do tego, jak uzyskał przyjaciół, zaskoczyło Czwartego Kazekage tylko eskalującym kiedy informował, że Gaara przestał go nienawidzi, bo rozumiał jako Kazekage, obecnie zapewniając perfektywy motywów poprzednich działań ojca. Wspominając przeszłość, w tym zarówno narodziny syna i ewentualnie zajście jako jinchūriki, Czwarty Kazekage zakłada, że istnieje pewna wartość jego ożywieniu, ponieważ pozwala mu określić wartość swojego dziecka. Kwestionowanie czy Gaara naprawdę był zdolny przekraczając go, walka między ojcem i synem rozpoczyna się od zderzenia złota i piasku, co powoduje mieszaninę dwóch. Jednak próbując chronić dwóch innych Kage z Suna Arare, piasek Gaary jest w stanie powstrzymać wszystkich trzech w nieuniknionym uściskiem, który przyjmuje formę jego zmarłej żony. left|thumb|159px|Piasek Gaary powstrzymuje Czwartego Kazekage. Przyznając wzrost siły syna, ale nadal nie wierzy w Suna no Tate Gaary, Czwarty Kazekage dochodzi do wniosku, że wszystko, czego potrzebuje zrobić jest zaufanie rodziców w ich dziecko, zaprzeczając jego wcześniejsze koncepcje wartości. Oświadczając, że siła Gaary nie pochodzi z Shukaku, lecz od jego matki, mówi synowi, że Karura naprawdę go kochała, i że to on kazał Yashamaru skłamać na temat jego matki po prostu jak test. Przepraszając syna za wszystko, co chciał odebrać z jego dzieciństwa, przynaje się do tych wszystkich niepowodzeń jako rodzic i nie ma prawa nazywać siebie ojcem, wciąż był zadowolony, że siła Karury ochraniała Gaarę przez całe życie. Wówczas Gaara wybacza ojcu, Czwarty zostaje powoli zapieczętowany i powierza przyszłość osadzie synowi. Później wraz z powstrzymaniem techniki ożywienia, swego rodzaju światło powoduje, że ciało Czwartego Kazekage jako technika zostaje rozproszona, a jego dusza powróciła skąd przyszła. Relacje Ciekawostki * W pierwszych występach jego kolor był matowo fioletowy, ale potem w innych wystąpieniach ukazano kasztanowe. * Scena, w której Orochimaru zabija go ukazano we wspomnieniach Kimimaro w anime, to nie było ukazane w oryginalnej mandze. * Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest każda potrawa z mięsem. * Chociaż nie nazwano go, w jego wystąpieniach gier video, techniki Czwartego Kazekage Złoty pył są nazwane technikami syna. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinobi Wiatru Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Martwi